Fate, Destiny and Love
by MysteriousWriter-Emi
Summary: Misaki was just an ordinary citizen in Japan, she didn't believe in Fate , Destiny or Love at first sight. She always thought that these were only realistic in tragic love stories that she found unrealistic.Love to her was something foreign, when she meets someone like her,who doesn't believe in any of those will her opinion on the vast topic of Fates and Destiny change? (OneShot)


**_Welcome__ To My Little World!_**

**_Destiny, Fates And Paths To Cross._**

**_One-Shot_**

* * *

_People say that Destiny and Fates aren't real._

_I used to believe that until I met him._

_It wasn't once or twice._

_The strings of Fate pulls us together every time._

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning in the beginning of Winter, I was taking the subway to my office and when I got off the train. I stood at the traffic light and waited for the lights to turn green, my eyes shifting to my watch as the seconds ticked by. When the green man finally flickered to life, I made a quick dash across the road but as luck had it , I slammed straight into someone and the person's chest was rock hard and I was thrown backwards but the said person caught me by the wrist and prevented me from humiliating myself further. I blushed deep red as the guy looked at me and I felt his gaze on my, instinctively I snapped my head up and stared at a pair of deep emerald eyes.

"Are you okay miss?" He said, his velvety voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said looking down at my shoes. I felt his gaze on me and I looked up, big mistake. His dazzling white smile left me in a daze before he waved his hand and disappeared into the crowd. I shook me head and made my way to my office.

Well, what a nice way to start the week. The fact that I bumped into him, I almost fell and he caught me made me lose all my pride and dignity all together. His deep emerald eyes were the only thing on the my mind...There goes my last shred of dignity, to have a crush on a random stranger. What are the odds of us meeting again, close to negative.

I would never be seeing that hot mess ever again and somehow I felt relieved. His pheromones were like waves rolling off him, drawing me closer and I wouldn't want to be in another awkward situation like this.

* * *

_**~Two Weeks And A Day Later~**_

* * *

The memories of the encounter with that stranger were slowly fading, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad but hey, there wasn't a chance of us even being together. We didn't even know each others names. I had bought myself a steaming hot coffee from a the nearby Starbucks down the street and I was walking down the streets while reading a book in one hand and with my cup of coffee in the other. I leaned against the glass panels of a shop, wanting to finish up the chapter before stowing away the book back into my backpack. I skimmed through the pages and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and ended up spilling coffee all over myself. I cringed at the thought of having to send this coat for dry cleaning. I spun around and to my chagrin I came face to face with the familiar pair of emerald eyes that have been occupying my mind for the past two weeks. His eyes widened in realization and his lips formed an 'O'. He blinked at me and looked at me, his eyes shifting.

"I..its you!" I stuttered out as I removed my coat and tried to wring coffee out of it. He stopped my hand and removed his own coat and slung it over my shoulders.

"Yep, it's me. We should really get this dry cleaned and you can have my coat for the time being until your's is out of the cleaners." He said with a smile. We both wordlessly headed to the dry cleaners and when we exited from the cleaners. The guy turned towards me.

"Okay, looks like we are even. IF we ever meet it the future, I'll return you your coat." He said teasingly.

"W...wait, what?" I stuttered. His smile reached the end corners of his face.

"You heard me, in exchange for our meeting. You'll keep my coat and I'll keep yours. I gave the cleaner my house address and strict instructions to not change it unless I tell him personally. See you around in the future Miss and if we meet again, we will tell each other our names." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I stared at his fleeting shadow as he walked off. I stood rooted to the stop, my mind racing. I had just made a off-hand promise to a random stranger and he has my favorite coat and I have his...

What in the name of coffee did I get myself into. It is irrational for me to believe that I would have the chance to even meet this guy ever again. Unless, the strings of fate had already tied our destinies together. _Focus Misaki Ayuzawa since when did you believe in this horse crap? There is no such things as Fates or Destiny._

I really didn't believe it, but everything is possible right?

* * *

**~A Week Later~**

* * *

I was going on with my daily life with nothing big on my agenda, I was starting to doubt that I would see that guy ever again. It didn't matter though, I had replaced my coat with a new one and I still kept his hung in my closet. Speaking of the devil on that particularity day, I was in the supermarket picking up my groceries when I saw **THAT **guy, I still did not know his name he standing at the next aisle.I stopped dead in my tracks and took my time to stare at him, when he suddenly turned and spotted me. I gulped and tried to hide my unmistakable blush that was so prominent on my cheeks. He stalked towards me and it was just my luck to be standing in an isolated corner of the supermarket with my back facing a wall. He leaned over me, his face dangerously close to mine. I squirmed and turned my head from him, the blush on my cheeks turned redder than ever. He peered at my face and smirked.

"I see how we've met each other in the time span of a week. Not that I was counting of course. I hope that you still have my coat?" He said teasingly. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I was squirming to get away from him. He towered over me with his stocky build, his emerald eyes staring into my soul as if trying to read my expression.

"I still have your coat and since we are acquainted now, can I have your name?" I blurted out my face turning crimson red.

"I'm Takumi Usui, I'm 22 and I like girls with raven colored hair." He said smugly. I froze at this words and if that was even possible I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm 22 and could you stop leaning over me?" I said as calmly as possible trying my best to ignore my palpating heart that was about to thump out of my chest. He shot me a charming smile and he leaned away from me.

"Misaki...What a beautiful name that fits such a beautiful girl." He murmured. I scoffed at his lame pick-up line, he snapped his head up and looked at me genuinely surprised.

"I've heard that before, you should try harder if you want to impress me." I said as confidently as possible. He smiled and took me by the hand pulling me out of the supermarket.

"W...wait? Where are you taking me to?" I stuttered out.

"You are really one interesting girl." He said to himself as he dragged me to his car. I was getting annoyed and I firmly planted the heels of my shoes into the ground and refused to move. He turned his head slightly and stared at me with a smile gracing his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where we are going and you can't just kidnap me!" I exclaimed, okay I admit that sounded really stupid but I really had nothing to say at that point. Takumi smiled and chuckled to himself. He picked me up bridal style and easily carried me to his car and gently sat me down in the front seat. At first I was kicking and screaming but I resigned myself to Takumi, he can't be a kidnapper or anything right? He turned on the engine and drove off.

"It's not kidnapping, you are of legal age to not have a curfew anymore Misa-Chan and we'r going to my place, if I remembered correctly. We had a deal, if there is such thing as Fate or Destiny and we happened to meet again for the third time based solely on coincidences. We'll carry out our agreement." He said while he kept his eyes on the road. I nodded to his statements and was about to reply him when his next sentence left me speechless...

"I have another proposition for you Misa-Chan, if we happen to meet each other after our meeting today, I'll take you on an official date."

* * *

**_What did I get myself into?_**

**_He was drop-dead gorgeous obviously,but I simply can't go on a date with him just because he looks like a hunk._**

**_You know what ,screw rational thinking._**

**_If there was something like Fate, Destiny or even some sort of Justice in this world._**

**_I might stand a chance with him._**

* * *

**_Whenever he opens his mouth, the words that reach my ears sound like music._**

**_Every time_****_ he touches me, there is electricity flowing through me jolting me awake._**

**_It is not by Chance that I met him._**

**_Our Fates were sealed as soon as my eyes landed on him._**

**_I'm not complaining and neither is he._**

**_Love comes from trust, faith and the choices you make._**

**_We were meant to be, I've met my soul mate and I'm never letting him go._**

**_Not now, not later and not ever._**


End file.
